


Communication

by starlightmesss



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), they are cute and I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley remembering things, working out other things, and being cute and in love
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	Communication

Crowley and Aziraphale had moved not too long before in a nice cottage in the South Downs, to get out of London and to start something they should have started way earlier. 

Aziraphale had been sitting on the couch, reading, while Crowley was wandering around the room moving things, in an attempt to make everything look perfect. Then they had started talking about old memories and Aziraphale had closed his book to properly focus on the conversation they were having.

“-and you made that coin land on tails on purpose, I know you did,” the angel said, voicing a thought he had had for centuries. 

The demon smirked to himself, turned to face the angel, and pressed a hand over his heart mocking offense. “Dear, I would  _ never _ ,” he teased, and resumed walking.

Aziraphale let out a soft gasp, which made Crowley stop in the middle of the room and turn to face him again. “What?” he frowned. Did he say something wrong? But the angel didn’t look upset, he smiled, actually, and placed the book he was holding on the table next to him.

“You never called me ‘dear’, that’s all.”

Crowley frowned more. “Of course I have!” 

“You have not, I think I would remember if you had.”

“Yes I have!” 

“You have not.”

Crowley looked away, thinking. Maybe never out loud? He never realized. He walked towards the couch and sat next to the angel. “Does it bother you? Me calling you ‘dear’, I mean.”

“Oh, no, of course not! It just caught me by surprise, I’m not used to you calling me pet names.” Aziraphale leaned his chin on Crowley’s shoulder and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

Crowley’s heart leaped in his chest, as it always did when the angel showed him affection (which was happening more often and he definitely wasn’t complaining) and then frowned once again. He moved away a little to look at Aziraphale. 

“What are you talking about, I call you a pet name all the time!”

Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to frown.    
  


“More than I use your actual name…” Crowley added, trying to give another hint to the angel. Aziraphale didn’t seem to catch it. Then gave it a try. 

“ _ ‘Angel’  _ ?”

“Yes, of course!” the demon exclaimed. 

“How is that a pet name? That’s literally what I am!” 

“I’ve been using it as pet name for  _ years _ , you never noticed?!”

“No! How was I supposed to?”

“You call everybody ‘dear’, anyway, you’re in no position to judge my pet naming skills!”

“I don’t call everybody ‘dear’. Also, ‘pet naming skills’?”

“Whatever. And you  _ do _ .”

Aziraphale stopped to think for a second. “I… I suppose I do, but it’s different when I’m referring to you.”

Crowley looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and asked. “And how was I supposed to notice?” he teased, smiling. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, deciding against it. Crowley started laughing softly and Aziraphale joined him, the demon’s laughter too contagious. “Why are you laughing, now?”

“We’ve been having huge communication problems,” Crowley answered, “haven’t we?”

Aziraphale smiled wider, tenderly. “I suppose we have. Glad we’re working on fixing them, dear.” 

Crowley couldn’t help but mirror his love sick smile. “Yeah, me too, angel.”


End file.
